Harry Potter dan Turnamen
by alisarda12
Summary: Ini adalah karyaku ke-2 yang aku publikasikan, RnR, ya...


Ini adalh fic pertama yang kubuat, menghabiskan waktu 2 bulan, (karena macet)

saya hanya bisa mengucapkan, selamat membaca, karena saya tak pandai menulis, mungkin kata-katanya akan terasa aneh di telinga kalian...

RnR, ya...

**ALISARDA**

* * *

><p>Pencurian di hogwarts mulai marak. Mulai dari sandal hingga uang pun raib entah ke mana. Saking maraknya, flitwick si guru mantra telah ribuan kali mencoba mantra ciptaannya untuk menangkap malingnya, hingga suatu saat tubuhnya mengecil terkena efek mantra terlarang yang sangat terpaksa diucapkannya.<p>

Mcgonagall pun telah melancarkan mantra transfigurasinya ke seluruh perabot yang dilihatnya hingga mereka berubah menjadi anjing anjing itu belum terlatih, sehingga mereka berak sembarangan. Akhirnya masalah itu selesai ketika seluruh warga hogwarts bergotong royong membersihkan kotoran - kotoran anjing itu dan mcgonagall merubah anjingnya menjadi perabot normal lagi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, snape si guru ramuan menerima rayuan dumbledore si kepala sekolah untuk meminumkan ramuan veritaserum ke seluruh siswa. Snape sibuk membuat ramuan kejujuran itu. Kata kepala sekolah, snape harus membuatnya sebanyak 1.000 liter. Dan sampai sekarang pekerjaan snape belum selesai.

Begitulah seluruh staff guru mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk menangkap sang pelaku ternyata semua itu sia - sia, tapi perjuangan belum berakhir.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione juga disibukkan dengan pencarian si pelaku pencurian. Sebenarnya mereka keberatan melakukan pencarian itu, kalau saja mereka bukan prefek. Tahun ajaran lalu mereka mendapatkan gelar sang terpilih karena telah mengungkapkan rahasia sindikat pelahap maut, dan karena itulah mereka dipilih menjadi prefek.

Harry, sebagai kapten quidditch, telah dimintai kepala sekolah untuk berpatroli ke seluruh pelosok asrama dengan firebolt juga jubah ketika, saking semangatnya melakukan tugas, dia telah menjaring dumbledore yang sedang mandi di toilet prefek.

Hermione si jenius telah diberi tugas oleh mcgonagall dan flitwick untuk membuat anjing terlatih dari kapur dan memberinya mantra pengungkap fakta. Dia sangat senang mendapatkan kepercayaan dari gurunya hingga membuatnya sedikit sombong.

Sedangkan ron, setiap malam asyik mendengarkan ocehan trelawney si guru ramalan tentang tempat - tempat yang besok dianggap mencurigakan. Lalu keesokan harinya dia menyampaikan tempat - tempat mencurigakan itu pada harry dan hermione untuk diselidiki.

Malfoy si perusak suasana kembali beraksi, dia melancarkan mantra pembalik yang diajarkan snape khusus untuk dirinya kepada anjing - anjing hermione. Sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan hermione, selama ini hermione telah dibohongi oleh anjingnya.

Harry yang waspada pun telah kena kerja malfoy. Saat hendak berangkat patroli dia mendengar suara perempuan minta tolong. Suara itu berasal dari pintu depan, setelah diselidiki ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah batu yang diberi mantra rekam. Refleks harry pun mengambil batu itu dan tepat pada saat itu, tubuhnya telah terguyur oleh c0kelat busuk yang masih hangat.

Karena dia menganggap ron tidak berbahaya, ron selamat.

Siswa hogwarts tak menyangka telah kedatangan tamu dari asrama sihir durmstrang dan beauxbatons. Tak lupa menteri sihir pun turut datang. Tamu - tamu itu membicarakan tentang turnamen triwizard yang sudah 100 tahun tidak diadakan. Dan untuk tahun ini hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah turnamen bergengsi itu.

Topi sihir milik hogwarts menjadi tokoh utama dalam seleksi. Kesempatan pertama diberikan pada asrama beauxbatons, yaitu asrama putri yang berkepala sekolah bangsa raksasa. Satu persatu topi dipakaikan pada calon peserta hingga akhirnya terpilihlah fleur.

Viktor terpilh menjadi wakil dari durmstrang, yaitu asrama sihir pria.

Hogwarts mendapatkan kehormatan dengan diperbolehkannya membawa dua wakil untuk ikut turnamen, harry dan malfoy.

Ketika mengetahui mereka harus bekerja sama, harry dan malfoy menghilangkan segala kebenciannya dan berubah menjadi sahabat karib. Mulai sekarang, di mana ada harry di situ ada malfoy begitupun sebaliknya. Dan ternyata sebutan itu membuat sahabat harry maupun malfoy menjauhi mereka.

Dengan sangat sabar harry berbicara kepada kedua sahabatnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa turnamen triwizard bukanlah turnamen yang mudah untuk dikerjakan seorang diri, dan hogwarts harus menang. Mendegar ucapan harry seperti itu, hermione menggumamkan mantra tuli ke telinganya sendiri. Ron ikutan, walaupun sebelumnya salah mengucapkan mantra sebanyak 4 kali.

Dengan kutukan imperius, crabbe dan goyle dipaksa ke hutan terlarang oleh malfoy. Setelah mereka sadar, malfoy menggulung lengannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah tato pelahap maut palsu yang dibelinya di diagon alley. Melihat tanda yang mengerikan itu, dengan tak acuh crabbe dan goyle meninggalkan malfoy yang terbengong - bengong.

Pertemuan orang - orang yang bersangkutan dengan turnamen triwizard diadakan, dumbledore sebagai ketua. Ternyata maxime si kepala sekolah beauxbatons tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan hogwarts mengirimkan 2 pemain, dia menuntut dengan keras kepada dumbledore. Dumbledore ternyata tidak sanggup mengatasi raksasa yang sedang marah sehingga dia menyuruh hagrid si guru satwa gaib yang juga raksasa untuk berdebat dengan maxime di ruang khusus.

Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa tugas peserta sangatlah berat, tugas itu meliputi,,berpidato tentang turnamen triwizard di hadapan 1000 orang, dan syarat keberhasilannya harus mendapatkan 20.000 tepukan tangan. Setelah berhasil para peserta akan diberitahu tugas berikutnya dan bagi yang gagal, harus memecahkan petunjuk yang dberikan mengenai tugas selanjutnya.

Keempat peserta setuju dan menandatangani surat kontrak. Di luar dugaan, akhirnya maxime setuju dengan jumlah peserta setelah dia digitukan hagrid. Bekas gituan hagrid membekas jelas di leher maxime yang putih.

Di tengah - tengah hebohnya obrolan turnamen triwizard, obrolan tentang pencurian tak kalah hebatnya. Kemarin, seorang anak putri hufflepuff keluar ketika dia telah kecurian sekopor permennya.

Malfoy yang jago dalam transfigurasi telah mengubah dirinya menjadi nyamuk agar bisa masuk perpustakaan pada malam hari. Dengan mantra transfigurasi juga, dia telah merubah buku - buku tentang turnamen triwizard menjadi lalat yang berbadan buku dan menyuruhnya pergi menemui harry di menara gryffindor.

Setelah memantrai lalat buku itu menjadi sedia kala, harry melancarkan mantra susulan, mantra tahu diri, yang baru saja diajarkan oleh demi kata yang ada di dalam buku berlari lari di atas sebuah kertas folio untuk mencari tempat yang kata - kata itu tersusun sesuai dengan tema, harry mengeluarkan mantra laminating.

Mereka berdua berlatih di bawah bimbingan hagrid. Dia telah mengajari beberapa mantra penting kepada harry maupun malfoy, diantaranya adalah mantra langsung hafal dan mantra percaya telah puluhan kali mempraktekkan mantra mantra itu dan merasa puas dengan hasilnya.

Tugas pertama dilaksanakan besok pukul 9 WIB.

Ruangan seluas dua lapangan bola yang penuh kursi dan meja itu telah penuh dengan 1.000 pekerja di kementrian. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka menjadi penentu lulusnya tugas, yang mereka tahu hanyalah salam tempel dari ketiga pihak asrama sihir. Di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kamera sihir itu, tak ada satupun orang yang bersangkutan dengan turnamen triwizard kecuali peserta dan 1.000 pesawat kertas yang bertugas sebagai penghitung tepukan tangan.

Viktor dari durmstrang maju ke mimbar utama. Setelah memberikan salam dia mulai berceramah tentang awal mula diadakannya turnamen triwizard sampai para korban yang mati akibat mengikuti turnamen itu. Di salam akhir yang disertai bungkukan badan, applaus mulai membahana memenuhi ruangan. Karena belum puas dengan aplaus yang didapat, viktor mengeluarkan ribuan kembang api dari bolpoint sihirnya dan membuat aplaus bertambah sebanyak dua kali lipat.

Fleur yang cantik berjalan dengan anggun menuju mimbar utama. Tanpa salam dia mulai berceramah tentang apa itu turnamen triwizard. Tak lebih dari 10 menit, dia telah selesai pidatonya dan mulai melakukan aksi penutupan dengan bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang sedang nge trend pada saat itu. Penonton sangat terhibur dengan suara bagusnya sehingga walaupun dia tidak memberikan salam sama sekali, aplaus yang saling susul menyusul selalu mengiringi langkahnya saat keluar dari mimbar.

Karena penampilan harry dan malfoy istimewa, aplaus yang menyambutnya cukup banyak. Secara bergantian mereka memberikan salam serta berpidato. Sangat panjang pidato mereka, membuat para penonton bosan dan tidak fokus. Setelah 99menit berpidato akhirnya salam penutup pun terucapkan diiringi dengan aplaus penonton yang kurang meriah dan terdengar terpaksa.

Akhirnya para pengurus turnamen triwizard memasuki ruang pertemuan dan membagi - bagikan salam tempel. Setelah semuanya terbagikan, dumbledore menuju mimbar dan mulai berbicara perihal mengenai pertemuan itu. Para penonton merasa menjadi orang penting setelah mengetahui bahwa merekalah sang penentu kelolosan.

Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat 1000 pesawat kertas meluncur cepat kearahnya, tapi dia lupa mantra penyetopnya sehingga membuat pesawat kertas itu menyakiti menggantikan tugasnya.

Dia menyebutkan nama viktor, seketika angka - angka keluar dari lipatan pesawat udara mereka saling menjumlahkan satu sama lain, sehingga terlihatlah nilai viktor sebanyak 32.568 tepukan. Lalu fleur 65.954 tepukan. Dan harry serta malfoy 20.294 tepukan.

Seluruh yang berada dalam ruangan itu ber aplaus keras merayakan keberhasilan semua peserta melewati tugas pertama. Viktor diarak oleh teman - temannya keliling hogwarts, begitupun dengan fleur. Akan tetapi harry dan malfoy telah dianggap pengkhianat oleh teman - teman se menaranya, sehingga setelah keluar dari ruang pertemuan, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing - masing untuk mempersiapkan diri melaksanakan tugas kedua.

Pertemuan mengenai tugas kedua dilaksanakan, yang dipimpin oleh igor si kepala sekolah durmstrang. Dia mengusulkan untuk mencari jerami di sungai mati pada malam jum'at kliwon, tapi hal itu langsung dibantah oleh maxime, dia ingin tugas kedua melakukan bakti sosial di hogwarts, karena dia berpikir bahwa hogwarts sudah terlalu kotor.

Dumbledore mengangkat tangan tanda setuju. Dia sangat berterima kasih atas usul maxime untuk merenovasi hogwarts, sebagai tambahan dia juga mengharuskan para peserta untuk mendekor 10 kamar mandi yang sudah 1 bulan tak terpakai, yaitu kamar mandi yang berada di ruang serba ada alias gudang.

Igor agak kecewa atas persetujuan dumbledore, lalu dia mengadakan voting dengan seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan harapan ada yang mau mendukung usulannya.

Harapan igor telah kandas ketika melihat hasil voting yang jelas - jelas usulannya kalah telak. Dari 15 orang yang melakukan voting, hanya dirinyalah yang memilih usulannya. Akhirnya syarat kelolosan pun juga ditentukan, yaitu mendapatkan tamu sebanyak 1.250 murid dalam satu hari. Perlu diketahui juga bahwa murid di hogwarts pada saat ini berjumlah 2.329 dengan jumlah kamar mandi sebanyak 400. Dan bagi peserta yang gagal, perjuangannya akan terhenti saat itu juga.

Hari ahad para peserta turnamen sibuk membersihkan hogwarts yang besarnya bagai taj mahal dengan 13 lantai. Harry bertugas di klub gryffindor, dia melihat seluruh kawannya yang sedang menertawakaannya. Malfoy di klub slytherine, dia melihat kawannya pesta makanan. Fleur di klub ravenclaw, dia dikerubungi oleh cowok - cowok yang minta kecupannya. Dan viktor di klub hufflepuff, dia melihat gadis - gadis yang saling dorong - mendorong meminta tanda tangannya.

Hari berikutnya mereka bekerja sama membersihkan ruang pertemuan utama yang penuh dengan kotoran burung hantu. Karena jijik melihat kotoran yang begitu banyaknya, fleur jatuh dari sapu terbangnya ketika melintas di atasnya. Dia jatuh tengkurap dan pingsan, sehingga ketika tubuhnya di balik dia bak kandang burung yang selama 5 bulan tidak dibersihkan.

Setelah tragedi fleur, pada hari berikutnya mereka membersihkan aula depan dan belakang yang penuh dengan debu dan sobekan kertas. Tak ada yang mengeluh dalam melakukan tugas itu sehingga membuat tugas itu menjadi lebih cepat selesai. Mereka sekarang sedikit tenang karena bakti sosial telah selesai, dan hanya menyiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan tugas kedua yang semakin sulit.

Perkenalan lapangan dilakukan, mereka diperlihatkan objek yang akan mereka dekor, yaitu. Kamar mandi itu berukuran 10 × 10 m, yang dilegkapi dengan bak air dan sebuah klosed jongkok. Lumut tak bisa dihitung jumlahnya lagi, dan baunya, menggugah selera muntah.

Dengan menggunakan mantra keinginan yang diajarkan oleh hagrid, harry dan malfoy tak membuang banyak waktu untuk membersihkan dan mendekorasi 10 kamar mandi. Kelihatannya dua wakil lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ternyata gudang adalah pemancing yang harus didekorasi semenarik mungkin. Tapi hal itu juga bisa dilakukan dalam 2 detik. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, tugas kedua dimulai.

Semua aktivitas belajar mengajar pada hari tugas kedua dilaksanakan hogwarts membuat gudang 1 menjadi arena pencari harta karun. Mereka membagikan peta harta karun buatan mereka sendiri kepada tamu yang datang. Dalam peta itu tertulis bahwa petunjuk - petunjuk letak harta karun ada di dalam kamar mandi, para pencari disuruh untuk memasuki kamar mandi nomer 1 sampai 10.

Wakil dari durmstrang membuat gudang 2 menjadi kantin murah dengan pelayan para bidadari yang sebenarnya adalah kerikil yang dikenai mantra transfigurasi. Seluruh makanan dan minuman telah dimasuki ramuan pipis, yang membuat pengkonsumsinya akan buang hajat 2 menit sekali.

Gudang 3 dibuat menjadi studio foto oleh wakil dari beauxbatons. Para tamu akan didandani oleh para robot yang tampan dan cantik. Setelah wajah sesuai, para robot menyuruh para tamu untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang disediakan di ruang ganti, yaitu kamar mandi yang sudah direnovasi sedemikian rupa. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan meminta pendapat sang robot, degan refleks robot itu akan berkata tidak cocok sehingga tamu mengganti pakaiannya lagi. Begitu terus sampai belasan kali.

Satu hari penuh para peserta memperjuangkan nasib asrama sihirnya masing - masing. Tanpa kenal lelah mereka meladeni para tamu yang tanpa henti silih berganti mengunjungi standnya. Dari yang terlihat, stand hogwartslah yang paling ramai dikunjungi, yang dimaksud harta karun adalah sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikiran sang pencari. Dengan oclumency, malfoy dapat membaca pikiran sang pencari dan menyulap sebuah kerikil menjadi apa yang diinginkan sang pencari.

Dari yang terlihat juga, stand beauxbatons menduduki peringkat kedua. Para tamu yang ingin berfoto, terlebih dahulu mendapatkan kecupan fleur yang menantang, membuat para tamu pria berulang kali datang, dan datang lagi. Dan fleur dibantu oleh robot ciptaanya sebanyak 454 buah.

Stand kantin durmstrang menduduki peringkat terakhir. Para tamu akan mendapatkan makanan enak yang murah. Lalu mereka merasa ingin buang air di kamar mandi yang tersedia, dalam waktu dua menit mereka merasa ingin buang air lagi sampai efek obat habis. Kebanyakan para tamu merasa kapok dan enggan untuk datang lagi.

Pemberitahuan hasil tugas kedua dilaksanakan besok pukul 17 WIB. Dibarengi dengan pengumuman tugas terakhir.

Jam besar berdentang 5 kali, burung - burung yang sedang bertengger kaget dan mati seketika. Ruang pertemuan utama yang telah kinclong di datangi oleh para peserta dan 13 pengurus turnamen triwizard. Tak ada raut wajah yang nampak kecuali raut yang tegang. Suasana menjadi sangat tegang dan panas ketika igor mulai angkat bicara.

Dia menerangkan bahwa ide - ide yang para peserta tampilkan sangatlah kreatif, sampai - sampai dia tidak bisa menduganya. Setelah basa - basi selesai, dia mengumumkan bahwa semua peserta lolos ke tugas ketiga sekaligus tugas terakhir. 1.962 tamu diperoleh viktor, 2.698 untuk fleur, dan 4.529 untuk hogwarts.

Maxime angkat bicara, dia mengatakan bahwa tugas terakhir sangatlah menantang. Para pengurus turnamen triwizard telah memikirkannya secara matang - matang, secara sadar ataupun tidak, para peserta diharuskan untuk menangkap pelaku pencurian di siapa yang lebih awal menangkapnya, dia berhak atas gelar juara turnamen triwizard dan uang sebesar 1M.

Harry kembali melakukan patroli pada malam hari ditemani oleh malfoy yang membawa peta perampok. Sesekali harry bertanya apakah ada orang yang mencurigakan pada malfoy, yang selalu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Walaupun seluruh penjuru asrama telah mereka selidiki, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Mereka hampir menyerah dan mulai membuat rencana baru, jebakan.

Di sebuah kamar umum yang populer, mereka memasang umpan berupa lembaran uang merah yang lumayan jumlahnya. Dengan siaga penuh mereka menungguinya tanpa istirahat, sampai pada akhirnya mereka pasrah dan tidur.

Tanda - tanda keberhasilan belum nampak sama sekali dari para peserta. Mereka berpikir bahwa pencuri itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan yang takkan pernah ada walaupun dicari, takkan pernah menjawab ketika dipanggil, dan takkan pernah datang walaupun diundang. Sampai akhirnya tak ada satupun peserta yang benar - benar berniat mencarinya.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak diumumkannya tugas ketiga. Tak ada lagi peserta yang memedulikan tugasnya hingga membuat pihak panitia turnamen berang dan mengadakan pertemuan darurat mengenai tugas ketiga yang ternyata terlampau sulit untuk para peserta. Fudge si menteri sihir bertindak sebagai ketua dalam pertemuan itu.

Ternyata dia sangat menyesal telah memberikan usul tugas ketiga sejak awal. Dia menceritakan bahwa pencurian itu dilakukan oleh dumbledore atas perintahnya sejak pertama kali masuk tahun ajaran baru. Dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa dia telah salah pilih orang karena dumbledore adalah orang terhebat dalam sihir di dunia sihir.

Setelah berdiskusi hebat, akhirnya ditentukanlah tugas pengganti untuk tugas ketiga yaitu para peserta bersatu untuk melawan dumbledore seorang diri dalam duel. Siapa yang menang dialah sang penyandang juara turnamen triwizard.

Duel akan diadakan lusa pukul 9 WIB.

Lapangan quidditch telah berubah warna dan tekstur. Sebuah logam hitam tebal menutupi keseluruhan hijaunya rumput, untuk digunakan sebagai arena duel penentuan tugas terakhir. Para penonton berteriak-teriak karena roknya terangkat oleh angin yang lewat.

Dengan sorakan yang gegap gempita, Dumbledore memasuki arena duel dengan mengendarai sapunya, RIMBUS 2012. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke seluruh penjuru arena dengan maksud memberikan salam. Di samping itu, Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit dan membuat semacam tornado yang menyedot awan-awan hitam, langit pun cerah.

Kali ini giliran pendukung dari beauxbatons yang menjerit histeris melihat Fleur menari balet di tengah udara. Penonton tak henti-hentinya untuk melongok karena ingin melihat ke dalam rok fleur yang menggelombang. Setelah merasa puas, Fleur turun dan melakukan sihir pengganti pakaian dan segera menyalami Dumbledore dengan sebuah tangan gorilanya, Dumbledore hanya tersenyum karenanya.

Tepukan kecil mengiringi wakil dari Durmstrang, Viktor. Dia melesat menggunakan sapu andalannya, KLOWOR 56, sapu tercanggih saat ini. Dengan satu sentakan tongkat sihirnya, sebuah pisau udara menusuk, tembus di tubuh Dumbledore yang mundur beberapa langkah. Senyum kembali merekah semakin lebar di wajah Dumbledore.

Sorakan yang spektakuler berdengung-dengung ketika wakil dari Hogwarts tiba, Harry yang sebagai kapten Quidditch terbang menggunakan sapu andalanya, SAPU BITING 95. Sedangkan Malfoy menunjukkan bakat transfigurasinya dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi naga berduri kaktus. Mereka berdua terbang berdampingan bersilang-silang dan membentuk sebuah tornado. Setelah cukup dekat dengan Dumbledore mereka dengan caranya masing-masing kembali berjalan normal dan menyalami Dumbledore yang langsung tersenyum garing.

Setelah musik dari Flitwick dimainkan, duel pun dimulai. Dengan segera lancaran-lancaran cahaya bermantra mulai meledak ketika bersentuhan satu sama lain. Lalu Harry memakai jubah gaibnya.

Tak ketinggalan Viktor dari Dumstrang mengeluarkan mantra terbaiknya, pelucutan segalanya, sekali dia memakai mantranya butuh sepuluh mantra yang harus Dumbledore ucapkan untuk menangkisnya. Sedangkan Fleur, dia termakan oleh mantranya sendiri akibat mantra cermin yang hanya dimiliki Dumbledore diucapkan oleh yang punya untuk menangkis mantra borok dari Fleur. Sekarang, Fleur sangat membutuhkan mantra topeng rombeng.

Malfoy lagi-lagi menunjukkan mantra transfigurasi andalannya, dia merubah dirinya menjadi seekor semut baja yang kemudian menyusup ke tubuh Dumbledore dengan sebuah tongkat sihir yang sangat kecil. Dan dia mulai melakukan aksi penyerangn dari dalam.

Para peserta kewalahan ketika Dumbledore mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, cair dan transparan. Perlahan tubuh Dumbledore mencair dan menghilang, karena itulah dengan leluasa dia merubuhkan para peserta

Para penonton tercengang melihat dua peserta yang terkapar di atas arena tiba-tiba mulai menirukan jurusnya Dumbledore, transparan. Namun ada satu penonton yang tidak tercengang, Hermione, dia terlihat menggunakan kacamata pembeda warna untuk membedakan warna partikel dari Harry dan Dumbledore. Setelah tahu letak Harry, dia menggumamkan mantra duplikat.

Harry pun sekarang bisa menggunakan jurus yang sama dengan dumbledore. Dia bisa membuat dirinya mencair dan memadat sesukanya. Namun dia masih merasa kurang, dan meminta Hermione untuk memberikan kacamatanya.

Sekali lagi Hermione membantu Harry, dia mengacungkan tongkat ke arah kacamatanya dan menggumamkan mantra pemindah. Dalam sekejap kacamata itupun sekarang berpindah ke wajah Harry, tentu saja kacamata itu juga bisa transparan dan mencair mengikuti sang pemakainya. Harry tersenyum puas dan mulai mencoba menyerang kepala sekolahnya.

Dengan kacamata itulah Harry bisa melihat Dumbledore dengan warna ungu pudar yang melayang-layang di udara. Berulang kali dia mencoba melancarkan serangan ke arah itu, namun ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkannya. Setiap kali cahaya mantra itu hanya berjarak 2 cm dari target, sang target selalu menghilang dan berpindah tempat sejauh lima meter ke arah yang tak terduga. Harry pun mulai frustasi setelah gagal lebih dari seratus kali.

Dia pun mulai mencoba strategi baru, dengan cara beberapa kali menggumamkan mantra duplikat kepada tongkatnya, dia bisa membuat tongkatnya menjadi lebih hebat dengan 50 kali tembakannya. Dengan kata lain, Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah target lalu keluarlah 50 cahaya mantra secara bebarengan dari tongkat itu, satu cahaya menyerang target, sedangkan yang lainnya menyebar 5 meter dari target dan membentuk lingkaran besar.

Akhirnya Harry berhasil menggerakkan salah satu cahaya mantranya hingga mengenai Dumbledore dan membuat dia kembali padat dan terlihat. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan jahat mengerumuni hati Harry hingga membuatnya sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan Dumbledore dalam sekali tembak. Masih dari dalam jubah, akhirnya hawa jahatnya menang dan Harry pun melancarkan mantra kematian yang tak dapat ditangkis oleh Dumbledore.

Setelah satu bulan lamanya turnamen itu berakhir, Malfoy, Ron, dan Hermione terlihat berjalan terburu-buru dengan jaket super tebal mereka. Setelah sampai di desa Hogsmeade mereka membeli beberapa permen deluxe dan lima botol butterbeer.

Dengan mantra tranfigurasinya, Malfoy merubah dirinya menjadi seekor Naga sehingga bisa ditunggangi oleh Ron serta Hermione. Mereka bertiga pun kemudian mulai terbang dan meninggalkan Hogsmeade. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Malfoy mengepakkan sayap dan mencoba terbang dengan kecepatan yang belum pernah dicobanya. Dengan begitulah mereka akhirnya sampai dengan cepat, walaupun dandanan mereka menjadi awut-awutan.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Azkaban dengan darah segar.

The End

Karangawen, 22 April 2011

* * *

><p>akhirnya selesai juga, wkwkwkwk<p>

bagaimana ceritanya?

kalau gak suka bilang gak suka, ya..

kalau suka ya terima kasih...

^_^"


End file.
